


Preocupación

by YakumoHakurei



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Como Jevil, Creo que me quedaron OoC, Es mi primera vez publicando aquí y haciendo algo relacionado a Deltarune, Friendship, No me maten por favor, Ya se que es cortito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakumoHakurei/pseuds/YakumoHakurei
Summary: Luego de enterarse de la derrota de Jevil, Seam fue a verificar que todo estuviera bien con este. Aprovechando el revuelo y la "celebración" que todos montaban en los pisos superiores, decidió hacerle una visita, esperando que algo hubiera cambiado en el pequeño bufón.





	Preocupación

Los suaves pasos, como si fueran los de un gato, resonaban en aquel oscuro calabozo. Dentro de una enorme celda, un extraño ser con una burlona sonrisa observaba al perpetrador de aquel sonido, dejando escapar una sonora risa.

—Hahaha... Incluso con la batalla que acabas de tener hace unas horas... Sigues riendo como siempre, ¿no?

—¡¡UEE HEE HEE!! VEO QUE TE HAS ENTERADO, ENTERADO —habló el de élficas orejas—. ¡¡¡FUE DIVERTIDO, DIVERTIDO!!!

El gatuno ser sonrió—. Me doy cuenta.

—NO ESTÁS ARRIBA CON LOS DEMÁS, ¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza de una manera extraña— ¿VIENES A DIVERTIRTE CONMIGO, CONMIGO?

—... Vine a verte, Jevil.

Por primera vez, aquel llamado "Jevil", se quedó en silencio por pocos segundos, para luego comenzar a reír incomprensiblemente.

—HAHAHA. ¿ESTAR ENCERRADO ES ABURRIDO?

—Podría decirse que sí —contestó siguiéndole el juego—. Siendo sincero, no me importa estar encerrado. No habría diferencia alguna para alguien como yo.

—¡UEE HEE HEE! ¿CANSADO DE VIVIR? ¡¡VEN A DIVERTIRTE!! —insistió— ¡¡SÓLO UN POCO DE CAOS, CAOS!!

—... —internamente, Seam esperaba que algo en Jevil hubiera cambiado, pero... Al parecer no fue así— Solamente quería checar que todo estuviera en orden —comentó ignorando el ofrecimiento del que alguna vez fue el "Bufón de la corte"— En vista de que así es... Me retiro —dándose la vuelta, intentó ocultar el hecho de que no se sentía bien.

—SEAM —llamó el bajito.

—... ¿Sí, Jevil? —deteniéndose, lo miró de perfil.

—CUÍDATE, CUÍDATE. EL **CABALLERO** PRONTO LLEGARÁ, LLEGARÁ —informó—. LA REINA REGRESARÁ, Y UNA PESADILLA DESPERTARÁ, DESPERTARÁ. SEAM... ¿PUEDES CUIDARTE? —cuestionó— ¡¡UEE HEE HEE!! ¡¡¡ESPERO QUE SÍ, SÍ!!! —gritó emocionado— ¡SEAM! ¡¡¡TE DESEO BUENA SUERTE, SUERTE!!!

Lo siguiente que el mencionado vio, fue una de las más sinceras sonrisas que Jevil alguna vez tuvo en aquel burlón rostro, antes de que tanto él como la celda desaparecieran entre la oscuridad.

Volteando al frente, su único ojo se cerró y, sonriendo nostálgicamente, procedió a subir aquellas largas escaleras.

—Tú también cuídate, Jevil.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es mi primera vez publicando algo acá. Sé que es cortito, pero es porque se me complica hacer algo relacionado a Deltarune. Ehm... ¡Espero que les guste! Puede que publique más acá, no sólo de Deltarune, ¡también de Undertale! Soy mui tímido en cuanto a cosas como estas se trata... No sé muy bien qué decir...  
> Bueno... ¡Ojalá les haya gustado!


End file.
